


Nadie más que tú

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gay Sex, Illusions, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Si Kakashi hubiera caído en el Tsukuyomi Infinito.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Nadie más que tú

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

_El mundo es como un libro abierto._

_Todos quieren cumplir sus sueños._

_Pero el Tsukuyomi Infinito no es como cumplir todos los sueños._

_Se llega a la realidad deseada, y ni yo, el creador de ese mundo, puede entrometerse._

_¿Por qué las personas son tan difíciles?_

_Cuando sus sueños se cumplen, encuentran otra cosa para complicarse._

***

— ¡Felicidades! —Kakashi se siente sonrojado cuando escucha las voces al unísono al abrir la puerta.

Gai, detrás de él, sonríe sobre su hombro antes de colocar una mano en su espalda y tirar de él hacia adentro del departamento.

Todos sus alumnos están ahí. Hay mucha gente en realidad y pronto Kakashi tiene que girar el cuello para encontrar toda una fila de personas que llenan toda la cocina y la sala.

Hay una sensación cálida en su pecho con la escena y Kakashi se siente conmovido. Por un momento las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos pero se obliga a sí mismo a mantener la calma mientras la gente se acerca a él y lo abraza.

— Has crecido tanto, hijo — Sakumo palmea su hombro y sonríe, detrás de él Dai rodea su cuello y señala a un horizonte imaginario con efusividad.

— ¡La juventud te ha favorecido mucho, Kakashi! — Dai llora dramáticamente unos momentos antes de apartarse y unirse a Sakumo al frente. Los uniformes de ellos combinan en su tono azul oscuro y Kakashi les sonríe con amabilidad, después de todo los dos eran reconocidos ninjas de élite.

— Maestro, se está volviendo viejo — dice Naruto, quien se acerca por su derecha y se cuelga a su brazo antes de que Sakura se asome también en un repentino abrazo.

— Viejo y sentimental — Sasuke murmura y rueda los ojos, pero por un momento se une a ellos y le dedica un apretón en el brazo antes de seguir delante de él.

Kakashi observa con admiración y orgullo la escena, Rin pasa a su lado también y lo felicita, Obito parece un poco avergonzado pero le da la mano y ambos son capaces de sonreírse antes de que todos se muevan hacia la sala principal.

El salón es grande, bonito, Gai había insistido en vivir en un departamento _caro_ y espacioso, a Kakashi no le había parecido ventajoso pero era en esa clase de cosas cuando sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

El sonido de la bebida y la comida suenan y pronto todos tienen un pequeño pedazo de pastel en las manos y charlan animadamente de lo bien que han marchado las cosas, de la paz entre las aldeas, de la nula amenaza de cualquier cosa lo suficientemente poderosa como para interferir en su estado siempre soñado de tranquilidad.

— Y si algo pasa — dice Anko — Tenemos al cuarto Hokage, ¿no?

Minato se rasca la mejilla, avergonzado, y todos asienten hacia él. Kushina misma parece orgullosa y se cuelga a su brazo antes de que puedan continuar.

— E incluso todavía tendríamos al Colmillo Blanco — recalca Dai y palmea el hombro de su padre antes de revolverle el cabello — Y por supuesto, contamos contigo Kakashi.

Todos vuelven a asentir y lo miran. Kakashi se encoge de hombros y trata de apartar la mirada. Siempre ha sido un hombre modesto y los halagos no son lo suyo, pero cuando Gai coloca su mano en su hombro Kakashi se permite asentir.

— Nadie se atreverá nunca a poner un dedo encima a Konoha — murmura Minato más discretamente y sus ojos pasan a sus alumnos — Después de todo, el mejor complemento del sharingan está aquí.

Obito se ruboriza y se aparta, Kakashi lo mira un momento antes de que los dos se sientan lo suficientemente incómodos para decir algo que no sea un diluido y tenue _gracias_ , como cuando eran pequeños niños a mitad de una discusión sinsentido.

No demoran mucho más para que el alcohol comience a llenar los vasos de algunos. Los más jóvenes se apartan y forman su grupo, Anko se dedica a repartir una botella entre sus congéneres mientras Tsunade parece llenar su vaso de un alcohol más fuerte antes de que Jiraiya parezca darse cuenta de que lo ha puesto en su bebida también.

Cuando el sol baja y su luz apenas entra por la ventana, las voces se han vuelto altas y las risas corren junto a las bromas como chispas de fuegos artificiales alrededor. Tiene que admitir que ha sido una buena fiesta. Es un ambiente suave, todos están reunidos ahí con él y Kakashi siente un extraño mareo, como si hubiera algo extraño al fondo que no lo dejara creerlo.

El pensamiento es una burbuja de jabón y se explota contra sus oídos cuando Gai se sienta a su lado en el sillón y lo abraza por los hombros.

No tiene tiempo de pensar, no tiene oportunidad de preguntarle algo a Gai cuando el sentimiento _falso_ se mueve escurridizo de sus manos y su atención se vuelve al frente nuevamente.

Tenzou se ha subido a la mesa y canta una canción. Es una canción lenta, su voz es horrenda y todos se ríen un momento antes de que más de uno comience a acompañar la letra demasiado disuelta como para que Kakashi la pudiera recordar.

La fiesta concluye rápido. La gente se despide de él y más de uno lo abraza en una confianza cálida antes de que el lugar quede ahora excesivamente vacío y el sonido sordo de las palabras de aquella melosa canción acaricien sus oídos lentamente antes de desvanecerse.

— Gracias — Kakashi se gira, Gai ya levanta los vasos dispersos por toda la casa y con una mirada tierna le dice a Kakashi que no se preocupe.

— Nadie se merece un respiro _más que tú_ , Kakashi — se siente halagado cuando lo dice y por un momento un impulso retraído se asoma de su rostro y lo hace negar.

— Solo hago lo que haría cualquiera — Gai niega, en un segundo está delante de él y lo abraza fuertemente. Entre un susurro suave contra su oído le dice algunas cosas que Kakashi parece escuchar a través de una bolsa de papel que le cuesta entender o creer.

Pero nuevamente no hay tiempo. Cuando Gai se aparta está de pie frente a la habitación y siente sus manos alrededor de sus brazos tirando de él hacia la cama como si fuera un diminuto muñeco.

— Vamos a dormir — Gai se desnuda, pero cuando Kakashi lo mira de pronto no quiere dormir y se desliza sobre sus hombros anchos antes de besar su cuello y meter los dedos por la cinta de su ropa interior.

***

La mañana transcurre suavemente. Desayuna en un pequeño restaurante junto a Gai y Sakumo. Su padre se despide rápidamente cuando terminan y en la calle se une a su equipo que esperan sus órdenes listos para partir a una misión de rango S.

Kakashi termina entrenando con Gai en los campos de la aldea. Los golpes familiares, los ruidos, la constante vibración de su pecho cuando contiene la respiración cada vez que Gai apunta muy cerca de su cabeza.

Pero se lo toman en serio, siempre ha sido de esa manera y Kakashi no puede imaginar otro método que funcione entre ellos, que los haga emocionarse así, que los haga sudar y excitarse así.

— Te has vuelto bueno — Kakashi se seca el sudor de la mejilla con el antebrazo y Gai suspira un poco antes de tomar una distancia prudente para lo que pretendía hacer.

— Es más que eso — le guiña un ojo y junta sus manos al frente.

Los sellos se mueven veloces y en un golpe de energía la mano de Gai se enciende y de sus dedos los relámpagos saltan antes de que su jutsu suba al cielo en forma de un impresionante dragón.

— Tu estilo de Rayo es genial, Gai — Kakashi levanta las cejas y mira las nubes que se han vuelto claras unos instantes bajo la intensidad de su ataque.

— No _más que tú_ , Kakashi — Gai le da la mano y Kakashi lo sostiene para ayudarlo a caminar algunos pasos mientras el chakra tomaba su tiempo para volver a su cuerpo.

***

A pesar de todo el entrenamiento Kakashi llega a departamento y se hunde en el sillón con Gai.

La comida está delante de ellos. No recuerda en qué momento la compraron pero tenía que serlo. Estaba cálida y Gai había estado a su lado todo el día, así que simplemente comió en silencio mientras una película de sus favoritas pasaba en la televisión.

***

Sakumo llama a su puerta, es una emergencia y Kakashi corre a su lado para unirse a Dai y a su equipo que ya resguardan las puertas de la Aldea de algunos intrusos renegados.

Kakashi teme y carga su energía. Todo es brillante por unos segundos y antes de que pueda _realmente_ notarlo los enemigos están dispersos en el piso.

No muertos, sin embargo.

Obito llega apresurado y los arresta. Es el líder de la policía después de todo y con una orden llegan los refuerzos de su clan a contener todo el alboroto.

— Me alegra mucho de que estés aquí, Kakashi — Minato sale desde su espalda. Kakashi no recordaba haberlo visto pero no se sorprende demasiado. Después de todo se trata del Hokage.

— Está bien, en realidad, cuando yo llegué la batalla ya estaba a la mitad — señala a un lado, pero sus alumnos niegan y le dan el crédito en una sola frase.

— No fue sino por ti, Kakashi — dice Sakumo — _Nadie más que tú_ hubiera podido hacerlo.

A este punto, Kakashi comienza a sentir un hueco extraño en el fondo de su estómago.

***

Se da cuenta un día porque entiende que no sabe qué día es.

No ha sabido que día es desde hace días y se ve a sí mismo asistiendo a la oficina de Minato para una misión que probablemente no podrá recordar a detalle después.

Gai lo acompaña esta vez. Como un ex ANBU ambos habían sido tatuados y sus brazos musculosos relucen entre su camiseta negra pegada a su chaleco cerrado y ajustado contra su cuerpo alto.

Minato les da la indicación y ambos se lanzan.

Luego, ocurre lo mismo. Es un parpadeo y Kakashi se da cuenta finalmente que en realidad no peleó.

Al mirar a un lado los enemigos están en el piso retorciéndose mientras la mano de Gai todavía relampaguea y se sacude. Las hojas quemadas de los árboles son por la técnica de fuego de Gai, pero aún hay algunas cosas que Kakashi reconoce como el propio poder de su chidori.

— Vamos, Kakashi, está hecho — Gai se gira y lo escudriña. Hay algunos rollos de invocación en su cinturón y Kakashi se distrae en ello antes de que un rollo nuevo aparezca entre los dedos de Gai de forma demasiado repentina, casi espontánea, si se atreviera a señalar.

— ¿Quiénes eran? — pregunta, porque ya no recuerda cuál era la misión y las palabras de Minato en la oficina ahora son demasiado lejanas y grises. Es incapaz de entender nada en el torbellino de su mente.

— Renegados — Gai se encoge de hombros sobre ellos y les coloca un sello para suprimir el chakra antes de que puedan recuperarse lo suficiente — Mandaré un mensaje a la policía para que vengan por ellos.

Gai baja sus manos en una invocación rápida. Su tortuga S.O.S. sale volando sobre el cielo y Kakashi pestañea ante la actitud calmada y honorablemente educada de Gai.

Ambos se dirigen de regreso a Konoha. El sol alumbra con su tono triste las calles cuando llegan y Gai insiste en cenar en algún buen restaurante cerca de su departamento.

Hay algo en la forma en la que come Gai que lo hace sentir un extraño nudo contra la garganta.

Come en silencio, sus manos quietas sobre la mesa cuando espera y luego sorbos pequeños y medidos que mantienen su postura estoica y firme en todo momento.

Kakashi no sabe por qué pero una sensación de vacío lo rodea. Algo en su cabeza se siente doloroso, le quema, no entiende su propio deseo cuando el pensamiento fluye como un pequeño charco de agua y se encuentra a sí mismo deseando que Gai pudiera moverse más, _hablar_ más. Ansia un segundo grande y espeso verlo tragar con las manos en una escena que varía entre lo gracioso y lo _especial_.

— Gai, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una competencia de comida? — la pregunta se ha resbalado de su boca. No sabe porque lo ha preguntado, sus labios han hablado solos desde una idea que ha desenterrado de algún desconocido y _cálido_ lugar.

— ¿Qué? — Gai levanta los ojos y lo mira — ¿Por qué haríamos algo como eso, Kakashi?

No responde. No tiene una respuesta. No sabe porque lo harían en realidad pero lo desea fuertemente y una vez más el vacío extraño y abrumador lo hace sentirse impropio. Es como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso, como si hubiera olvidado algo _especial_.

***

En el departamento Gai toma lugar sobre el sofá. No hay ruidos más que el sonido de la tele y Kakashi nota por las voces que se trata de su película favorita... _otra vez._

El escozor se repite. Se sienta mientras se pregunta qué sucede con él y en un parpadeo se ha hecho tarde y Gai lo guía a la habitación entre caricias y besos que lo abruman y lo excitan, que son meticulosos, tibios, ardientes, cuidadosos.

Los disfruta y se hunde en su almohada. Su piel se ve demasiado lisa bajo sus manos y Kakashi casi puede asegurar que había visto algunas marcas y cicatrices en sus brazos antes. Pero ahora no hay nada ahí más qué un lienzo bronceado y firme, perfecto bajo el taco de sus dedos.

Luego, el orgasmo, Gai repite palabras que Kakashi siente que ha oído antes, que son importantes, pero apenas las dice Gai se gira y lo abraza. No lo deja pensar. Antes de qué se dé cuenta está dormido y nuevamente se ve imposibilitado de hacer preguntas.

Todo es silencio. Y el silencio de pronto ya no le gusta.

***

Una nueva misión aparece delante de él. Es un camino largo hasta la frontera en un lugar que Kakashi desconoce pero de alguna manera llega sin darse cuenta. Sus pies parecen deslizarse sobre el suelo y se ve a sí mismo en ese lugar.

Se convence de que es gracias a su habilidad extraordinaria de ninja y los embosca. Las cosas salen de pronto mal y su escolta ANBU oculta llega para auxiliarlo y rescatarlo.

Su guardia ANBU no es Tenzou esta vez. Al girar la mirada es Itachi quien lo observa, su rostro se ve demasiado inocente y pequeño para la edad que se _supone_ que tiene y se tensa cuando sus ojos parpadean rojos hacia él.

— Kakashi, no puedes rendirte — le dice con su voz fría. Kakashi frunce antes de volver su vista alrededor y darse cuenta de que los enemigos en el piso han desaparecido.

¿En qué momento las patrullas de la policía habían llegado al lugar?

— Todas las técnicas tienen un punto débil — sigue Itachi, y hay algo en su rostro que a Kakashi le da miedo, al mismo tiempo, lo llena de pánico y terror porque algo en el fondo de su mente está desesperado y quiere colgarse de ese muchacho como si supiera algo.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que está sucediendo? — Kakashi suda cuando Itachi se gira — ¿Qué está pasando? Hay algo malo, ¿verdad? No puedo ser solo yo. Las cosas...

— Usa el ojo — Itachi lo mira por sobre el hombro y señala con su barbilla. Una vez más le da la espalda y desaparece en una ráfaga llena de hojas y cuervos.

— Solo puedes ser tú quien lo haga, Kakashi — suena el hilo lejano de su voz — _Nadie más que tú._

***

— Kakashi, ¿está todo bien? — Gai se acerca, en su mano derecha lleva una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza pero Kakashi se niega a tomarla y se vuelve contra el respaldo del sillón.

— Nada, es solo que... — al mirar de nuevo a Gai una vez más el hueco extraño se asoma y tiene una extraña noción de que es Gai, pero al mismo tiempo, en realidad no lo es.

— Te ves un poco pálido — Gai lo toca, su tacto es cálido pero una vez más hay algo que falta y se aparta involuntariamente de él — ¿Quieres que abra la puerta?

_Abrir la puerta... abrir las puertas_.

Un calor inunda su rostro. El dolor profundo de un terror desconocido golpea su estómago y su corazón se agita en un vuelco tan intenso que Kakashi siente el deseo de ponerse a llorar.

— Las puertas — susurra, hay lágrimas. Sobre su paladar un sabor intenso a cenizas se aplasta — Las ocho puertas...

— ¿Qué? — Gai se sienta a su lado, sus brazos lo rodean pero Kakashi siente que en realidad Gai está atrapado y escondido en otro lugar — ¿Qué hay con esa horrible técnica?

— Yo... — traga, lo mira, sus ojos parecen más listos y despiertos de lo que cree que es posible y tiene la certeza de que algo está mal.

— Es una técnica espantosa, Kakashi, ¿dónde la escuchaste? — Gai se aparta, se mueve a la mesa para servirle delicadamente un vaso de agua — Solo alguien muy valiente, o muy _estúpido_ , podría depender de una técnica así.

Se burla en voz alta. Kakashi no sabe porque, pero le hieren profundamente sus palabras.

***

Luego, de nuevo el sexo. Gai es intenso, le sorprende lo bien que besa, lo mucho que parece saber dónde acariciarlo, la forma en la que lo toma de la manera en la que le gusta como si pudiera leerle la mente, como si entendiera más de lo que el propio Kakashi entiende.

Es, sin embargo, eso mismo lo que le causa un extraño escozor.

Gai le susurra cosas. Kakashi está muy seguro de que son exactamente las mismas líneas del día anterior pero al intentar recordar no puede hacerlo. Todo se ha ido en un segundo y Gai se aparta y se acuesta a su lado para abrazarlo.

Pero esta vez Kakashi no puede dormir, no quiere dormir. Lucha entonces contra todos sus impulsos de hacer algo, se enfrenta a una desesperación ansiosa que le grita sin una voz real que tiene que despertar.

Sin darse cuenta, ha pasado la noche y se despierta aun cuando está seguro de que no durmió en primer lugar.

A su lado Gai ha desaparecido como un fantasma y de la nada atraviesa su puerta totalmente vestido y con el desayuno. Lo besa en la frente antes de que le diga que tiene que ir a una misión.

Cuando Kakashi pregunta cuál misión, por unos momentos Gai parece no saberlo.

La respuesta que sigue no lo sorprende.

_Renegados_. Dice. Lo mismo de siempre.

[...]

_El problema con los sueños es que son perfectos._

_Es esa perfección lo que los vuelve sospechosos._

_Lo que los arruina. Los que hace que vuelvas la mirada hacia atrás, hacia la realidad._

***

Se da cuenta en algún momento. La voz de Itachi repitiéndose incansablemente dentro de su pensamiento le da finalmente una pista y Kakashi se detiene a considerar.

Al levantar su banda siente el golpe se chakra sobre su sharingan, el tirón de energía sobre su cerebro le causa dolor simplemente con mirar al frente.

Es ahí cuando la escena se rompe como un papel que se rasga desde el cielo con un golpe de luz que ilumina las nubes y lo enceguece.

No es real.

Nada es real.

Son las voces en su cabeza lo que logra tensarlo, es la manera en la que el sabor a cenizas sigue impregnado en su boca lo que lo hace sentir demasiado mareado y un golpe confuso de recuerdos cruzados lo hace doblarse y temblar.

Es cuando llega con Gai que lo comprende.

Cuando lo abraza, cuando lo recuesta sobre la cama y lo besa, Kakashi lo entiende finalmente.

— ¿Te gusta así?— susurra contra su oído, luego, un torrente más de palabras que reconoce perfectamente, que recuerda, que había leído tantas veces en las novelas de Icha Icha.

Gai las repite ahora sin conciencia. No es más que un guión. Son las palabras de los protagonistas de aquella obra lo que Gai le dice cada noche y es esa misma forma en la que lo mira, con la calidez falsa de un robot.

Kakashi no soporta dormir a su lado esa noche y se escapa al tejado. Sin embargo, todo es falso, no hay un lugar al cual pueda escapar de verdad.

***

Al siguiente día Tenzou le dice algo, Kakashi no entiende demasiado y en un momento se da cuenta de que está repitiendo el letrero de la advertencia de algún restaurante.

Sale corriendo, no lo soporta, el grito de su propia mente lo ensordece y una vez más activa el sharingan intentando inútilmente escapar.

Sus pies llegan al distrito Uchiha, es a Itachi a quien busca pero cuando lo mira no es más que otro fantasma, sus palabras son mecánicas, son falsas. Repite un mensaje pre grabado que lo desespera y Kakashi escapa hacia otro lugar.

— Obito — Kakashi gime en su ventana. Rin está con él pero parece perdida en la locura de una escena que no se escribió — Tu sharingan, activa tu sharingan. Es más poderoso cuando los dos ojos están juntos.

El muchacho lo mira, es imposible no pensar en el hombre de la máscara y por unos instantes lo invade el terror y el rencor, siente deseos de golpearlo, de hacerlo pagar por jugar así con sus sentimientos.

— Yo no soy el culpable, Kakashi — dice Obito sin mover los labios — Eres tú el causante de tu sufrimiento. Este no es más que tu propio deseo. Este es tu sueño. ¿Por qué no solo te sientas a disfrutar?

Kakashi se retuerce contra la pared, asustado. El Obito de su sueño lo mira con extrañeza y Rin detrás de él sigue siendo un pedazo de papel diluido sin rastros de razón o personalidad.

No tiene más opción que volver a casa. Ahí dentro está Gai, el _falso_ Gai que lo mira asustado y preocupado, sus ojos reflejan una cuestión auténtica y el dolor en su rostro le hace dudar de su veracidad.

Es su mejor personaje, piensa, es al que mejor programó, al que llenó de detalles para que luego se lo creyera porque pretendía quedarse con él, porque quería interactuar indefinidamente con él.

Ese es su sueño después de todo. Se dice cuando Gai lo abraza y le acaricia la espalda. Eso era lo que más deseaba, todo es como siempre tuvo que ser, todo es perfecto para él.

Cuando Gai se aparta lo besa, hay todavía un brote gigante de adrenalina cuando sus bocas se juntan y Kakashi cierra los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Se pregunta si en algún lado Gai podría estar soñando también con él.

Gai, el auténtico Gai, y no ese extraño trozo de papel.

Pero ese es el Gai que Kakashi quería, es lo que había soñado, lo que había anhelado, el Gai que no contenía defectos, que era _perfecto_.

Entonces es que la idea pica. Ahora que lo tiene, ahora que Gai es como había soñado siempre, en realidad ya no lo quiere.

Es un grito lo que desea, es su risa estruendosa, son sus retos tontos, la forma en la que ronca, su extraña forma de vestir, sus chistes malos, sus dedos llenos de comida y el desastre de sus cicatrices en sus manos. Es su valentía. Su estupidez. Es la forma en la que lo acompaña. Era como lo protegía.

Eran esos pequeños defectos lo que lo habían atado a él desde hacía tantos años. Era lo que lo volvía real. Lo que lo hacía especial. Lo que lo diferenciaba de los sueño, porque solo los hombres eran capaces de equivocarse y aun así poder amarse.

— Todo va a estar bien, Kakashi — Gai lo arrulla, su corte liso está peinado a un lado de forma masculina y Kakashi pasa sus dedos para bajar su fleco un momento.

— No lo sé — murmura contra su cuerpo, sus manos enredadas en el vuelo diminuto de su cabello.

— Pero yo sí lo sé, Kakashi, siempre superas todas las cosas — Gai lo sonríe, Kakashi quiere ver su pulgar, pero ese gesto no está — Nadie más que tú podría.

Kakashi niegan. Se reclama lo fastidiosamente arrogante que es su sueño, la forma en la que de manera egocéntrica ha formado los libretos para que lo amen y lo admiren de esa manera. Para que Kakashi pueda hacer algo bien por primera vez.

Pero se ha equivocado incluso en esa fantasía. Kakashi nunca ha logrado nada solo. Las cosas buenas nunca han sucedido gracias a él.

_Eres tú, Gai_ , piensa. _Es al revés. Siempre fue al revés._ Kakashi cierra los ojos, es el Gai imperfecto el que ve detrás de él.

Sabe que él solo había intentado ahogarse. Eran otras su manos las que lo había sostenido. Naruto, Rin, Minato...

Gai.

_Fuiste tú. Nadie más que tú._

***

Cuando llega el momento Kakashi lo sabe. La escena se está moviendo como si se repitiera y Kakashi suspira en contra de las cosas.

De pronto, tiene el control. Abre el ojo y el mundo falso se congela, es solo un pequeño tirón el que hace falta para deshacerlo, para reaparecer, para encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke al otro lado y poder enfrentarse juntos a Madara.

Pero Kakashi no lo corta.

Gai está de frente, sus ojos vacíos y estáticos son los ojos de una muñeca sin vida, de un maniquí que parece blando y es incómodamente cálido.

Tiene miedo, miedo de dejarlo, miedo al saber que lo único que queda de Gai del otro lado es un trozo de cuerpo carbonizado.

Ahora lo ve. Gai nunca sabrá de ese lugar, el mismo Gai falso no lo sabe, desaparecerá, simplemente se extinguirá y Kakashi jamás podrá recuperarlo. A esas alturas tampoco sabe si podrá recuperar al verdadero Gai.

Pero no puede quedarse de pie en esa fantasía. No puede quedarse estancado en un lugar cómodo y perfecto. Fácil. Decepcionante. Libre de sus sufrimientos.

Tímidamente lleva su mano a la mejilla del falso Gai. Es una caricia suave, casi inocente como el roce al cuerpo blando de un bebé que parte desde su labio hasta su frente.

— Adiós — le dice, pero ya no lo escucha — Lo lamento — dice, para él, para los dos.

Al retroceder un paso, sucede.

Todo se vuelve intenso. Todo es luz por un momento.

Antes de abrir los ojos, antes de estar del otro lado y romper las ramas para salir, Kakashi guarda para sí mismo un deseo.

Esta vez, si sobrevivía, iba a cumplir su sueño.

Estaba harto de dormir. Finalmente quería vivir.

Vivir en la realidad de su desperfecto.

Y esta vez lo haría por él.

Por nadie más que él.


End file.
